Aliens: Revenge of a Queen
by WolfMoon20045
Summary: Ripley, Hicks & Newt survive the crash on Fury161. Hicks & Ripley wed and adopted Newt. And the surviving Queen from Ripley's chest becomes vengeful. I dont own any of characters, and this story is my own,etc, etc.


**Aliens: Revenge of a Queen****bye Joanne Bilodeau**

**Prologue**

**What would it be like if Ripley survived her order with the Xenomorphs on Fiorina 'Fury' 161,  
Rebecce 'Newt' Jorden became adopted by her, and Corporal Hick, whom also survived his cryotube crash, and, after some healing, became involved with Ripley, which resulted in them getting married.  
The Alien Queen had attached herself onto a passing ship in the Quadrant, after being blown out of the airlock by Ripley, and the Queen was bent on Vengeance, no matter what the cost,  
Ripley had destroyed her offspring, and would pay dearly with one of her own loved ones.**

**Chapter One**

**The Company was immediately informed of the crash on Fiorina 161 for rescue and evacuation. They arrived within one day. Ripley survived her ordeal with Xenomorphs, along with Rebecca 'Newt' Jorden, and Corporal Dwayne Hicks survived the crash in his cryotube.  
Bishop, the android, is taken with them to be renewed, memory drive repaired and downloaded for analysis.  
The Company froze Ripley on the way home, they surgically removed the Alien Queen she was carrying. Newt escaped the Xenomorph facehugger without having an embryo implanted inside her, she managed to trap it in an airlock, like she had seen Ripley do previously, enough for it to be safe for herself.  
The Alien species is kept in a secure Medical facility and studied physically and anatomically.  
Ellen Ripley has, once again, been called to a Company committee meeting for assessment, she reported to them everything that happened on LV-426 and Fiorina 'Fury' 161.  
The meeting leader asks Ripley to come in and take a seat. She walks into the large committee room, warily looking around, she notices a familiar face sitting next to the empty seat open to her. He looked a whole lot healthier than when she last saw him a month ago. When she returned from Fiorina 161 and dropped him at Gateway Station Medical Facility, he was a little worse for wear, with chest and upper arm burns, and maybe some eye damage, but now he was well and healthy, had been for the last month, she'd been checking on him. They had married at Gateway while he was recuperating and his eye was fully healed, except for the scar. She took her seat, he looked at her and smiled a little, and she looked at him, smiled back. **_**He looked good in his uniform**_**, she thought.  
"Hello, Ellen", he said, "how are you",  
"doing well, Dwayne, thank you for asking", she said.  
She turned to face the meeting leader, and looked from person to person at the committee table and knew they thought her crazy for a second time.  
"Ripley, would you like to explain your report and its findings to the committee ?", asks Ripley with irritation,  
"well, there's no mention of Carter Burke, the Company Representative",  
"he went into an Operations room, and looked the door behind him, while we were outside of that door fighting for our lives", she said, sounding way calmer than she felt, so its likely he was killed by one of the Aliens".  
She took a sideways glance at Hicks, wondering his thoughts on her verbal report, his face was unchanged but his eyes were full of anger, and she wondered why. She continued to explain her report, and answered questions from the committee as best as she could, after three hours they decided to call it a day and finish the meeting.  
"After reading the report of Corporal Hicks, your own report and the video report of the surviving colonist, Rebecca Jorden, the file of these proceedings are pending", said Van Leuwen,  
"What exactly does that mean ?" asked Ripley,**

"It means if any hard, physical evidence of these mysterious creatures appears, then we will be able to close the files, until then you will be on restricted duties, you will keep your ICC Licence for now, until further notice", said Van Leuwen, "this meeting is adjourned".  
Ripley stood, along with Hicks and the committee members, they gathered their paper and files and briefcases and filed out of the room on by one.  
Ripley turned towards Hicks and waited till the last of the members were gone and then pulled him close to her by his jacket lapels and kissed him like she hadn't seen him in years not a month. He wrapped one of his arms around her waist and the other one was pressed to her back. When they finally stopped their greeting, Ripley took a step back,  
"how are you feeling ?", she asked him, "how is youre eye, what did the doctors say ?",  
"Its great, no vision damage, except for this", he said, running his finger over the scar next to his eye, "and the other scars, but other than that, I'm as healthy as a horse", he said, with a wink and a smile. She miled back at him. "Let's go home", he said, giving her waist a little squeeze.  
When they got home Jones the cat was there, voicing his need for food,  
"I'll feed while you change", said Ripley,  
"Ok", said, Hicks, he touched her cheek and kissed her softly, "I think I'll shower too, I won't be long and then we can relax and talk",  
"ok", said Ripley.  
She watched him walk into their bedroom and take off his Military dress jacket, and started undoing his shirt and tie, but another shout from Jones took her out of the trance she was in watching her husband.  
Hicks felt so frustrated and let out a big sigh, how could the Company treat her this way after she had been so loyal to them for years, he was so close to losing it at the meeting, they practically accused her of lying or being delusional, but this time he had been there to prove to them that these creatures existed and the word of the ten year old colonist, and their adopted daughter, Rebecca, or Newt, as she liked to be called. She should be home soon and then they can spend some time together as a family. He started running his shower, waited until the water warmed,then stepped inside and under the spray tried washing away some of the tension he felt.  
He dressed in a pair of his Marine issue lounge pants and strolled into the living room of their spacious apartment. She was sitting on the sofa, staring out of the large window, looking across the city horizon, a few more minutes and Newt would be home from school, she loved her adopted daughter like she had loved her own daughter. The meeting was a tough one, but at least she still had her licence this time, and some verbal proof that they existed, thanks to Newt, instead of a very short version on the data flight recorder.  
She doesn't remember when she and Dwayne fell in love, but she's happy that he is heard him come into the room, and turned to smile at him but he just came right up to her and kissed her fully for a moment and then released her,  
"she isn't home yet ?", he asked,  
"not yet, another three minutes and thirty seconds", she said,  
"counting down, huh', he said, she looked at him and smiled for a moment,  
"she'll be fine, Ellen", he reassured her,  
"I know she will be", she said, "but I just like to see it for myself, you know that",

"you can't keep this up", he said, "always being afraid for her, being worried about her",

"i know I shouldn't, but I can't help the way I feel",  
"Ellen, you have to let her breathe and live her life",  
"she survived on her own, with no one to take care of her for weeks, maybe longer, until the Marines got there, until you saved her, gave her a family, and a good life so far",

"I hope she wanted to be with us as a family", she said, "I just assumed she wanted to",

"Baby, why would you think she wouldn't ?", he asked, "she lastched onto you right away".  
She sighed and closed her eyes.  
"She loves you, she loves us, her family", he assured,

holding her face in his hands so she could see his eyes and know that he spoke the truth. He brought her face close to his, giving her a gentle but meaningful kiss, letting her know how much she meant to him, she felt the emotions through his trembling hands.  
"I'm afraid one of them will escape and try to find her", she said,  
"no, they won't find her here", he said, "I didn't think a creature like that could be so intelligent, but I know now they're capable of anything",  
she sighed deeply, _I have to tell him, and soon, _she thought, _he needs to know about something this important_,_ I don't want him angry at me because I hid it from him_.  
She took a deep breath and turned to face him,  
"I have something to tell you", she said, "actually I have two things",

now he looked a little worried, he took hold of her hand,

"ok, tell me", he said,

"I went to visit her, the Queen, to see for myself that she was secured, no chance of escaping", she said,  
he stood up quickly, with anger on his face, pacing back and forth,

"God dammit, Ellen", he yelled, "what in the hell were you thinking",  
"I wanted to make sure we were safe", she said, standing her ground, "all five of us......",  
he suddenly stopped pacing,  
"what do you mean, five ?", he asked, a frown wrinkling his handsome face,  
"you, me, Newt, Jonesy, and....................", she said, looking down at her abdomen, placing a hand there, she looked up at him, fear in her eyes, fear of what he may say next,  
"are you sure?",

"yes, I went to see Doctor Morgan today, thats why I was late for today's meeting", she explained,  
"oh my God", he whispered to himself, running both hands through his hair, he satrted pacing again,  
"I'm sorry", she said, then looked away, "we never did talk about something like this".  
"What should we do ?", she asked, "I don't know what to think about this",

he stopped pacing and looked at her with sadness in his eyes,  
"I don't either, we weren't prepared for this, I'm afraid for you, afraid of something happening to you", he said,  
"I'm fine, I feel ok", she said, trying so much to reassure him, but needing to convince herself too, "everything feels sort of normal again, whatever that means", she said, smiling at him.  
She looked out at the sun setting on the horizon and squeezed her eyes shut, willing the tears not to fall, clenching her hands in her lap, now she didn't know what to think.  
_What if their child was one of them, or worse, it might be half human, _she thought,  
then she thought about Newt, how would she deal with this, what would she think, whether or not their child was human.  
She felt a little guilty about bringing another child into the world, they had just adopted Newt, she was deeply distressed at the effect this may have on her.  
She looked at Dwayne and smiled a little,  
"what, id anything, should i tell Newt ?", she questioned, "I can't tell her the intensity of the situation, that will scare her, after all she's been through, I can't put her through more stress",  
"I don't, honestly, know, Ellen", he said, "Its something we'll have to talk about, just you and I".  
Just as they finished talking, Newt walked in with a smaile on her face, grinning at Ellen and Dwayne, holding something in her hand.  
"Mommy, daddy, look what I won at the Science Fair", said Newt, excitedly, waving a shiny silver star, with silver ribbons streaming from it, Dwayne smiled at Newt, then at Ellen, and gave her a wink.

"Newt come and sit with us for a minute",Said Ellen, holding onto Newt's hand,  
"we need to talk to you about something important", dwayne added,  
"what is it Daddy ?", she asked, looking at Dwayne with curiosity,  
"Mommy is going to have a baby,Newt", speaking softly to minimize the impact of the situation.  
Newt looked from him to Ellen and then grinned at Dwayne, with a question of 'Is it true' in her eyes,  
"yes, its true", Ellen said, looking Newt in the eye, uncertainty showing in her own.  
All of a sudden Newt jumps up from her seat and starts dancing around excited, then dashes over to Ellen, and hugs her tightly  
"oh my gosh", she said, breathless, "I'm going to have a sister",  
"Or brother", Dwayne added, giving her a smile, she looked full of joy.  
She wondered what her sister or brother would look like, she hoped the baby would look like her mom and have the courage of her dad, especially after all they had been through together.  
She loved her adoptive parents, but this child would change alot of things, and she hoped it would for the better.  
She knew her mom worried about her, and the Queen alien locked away, she wasn't stupid, she knew where her mom went once a month...........to the facility she wasn't meant to know about.

She followed her mom one day before school, and she seen some security building, that could only mean one thing.......that one of THEM was alive.  
After she seen that, she ran to school, she tried to concentrate on her school work, she couldn't let her mom know she followed her, she'd be angry.  
And now that her mom was going to have a baby all was going greta in their lives, they would finally be a family,..........wouldn't they ?


End file.
